Quinn
Quinn is an all-time closer who debuted in Papa's Taco Mia! She is widely known for her cranky behavior and personality. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, you can use her hair in a custom worker, and in Wingeria it goes down over the eyes. Flipdeck Info Quinn is one of the top lawyers in town, and offers legal representation for Papa Louie and his many franchises. Her law firm is now called “Just Quinn and Associates” after her longtime partner Timm abruptly left. Quinn only finds time once a week to dine out, and can be extra picky with her meals. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot Sauce *Lettuce *Peppers *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *4 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mayonnaise *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Onion *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Wings *9 Carrots *3 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog in a Pumpernickel Roll *Mayonnaise *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Ketchup *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Strawberry Cake **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle (except on two holidays; on one cupcake on three holidays) **Creameo Bits (except on two holidays; in one cupcake on two holidays) **Cherries (except Baseball Season; on one cupcake on six holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *Cherry Trivia *On her customer chart profile, Quinn is staying still, but her clock is going round and round. This moving accesory "glitch" also appears with Cooper's profile with Cookie in Papa's Wingeria from here on, Prudence's profile with Pickle in Papa's Taco Mia- onwards, and Crystal's profile with Cannoli in Papa's Pastaria- onwards *Mo.st of her orders include foods with high fiber. *She and Jojo are the only customers to be closers in every single game since closers were introduced. *Her name may be based on Harley Quinn from the Batman franchise, as she is Timm's partner and Harley Quinn was created by Bruce Timm, one of the executives for the Batman Animated Series. *In Pancakeria, she is the only closer that asks for a small cup for her drink. *She helped Sarge Fan to change his name and is mentioned in his flipdeck. *Quinn is the first female to have a flipdeck. **She is also the first closer (not including Jojo) to have a flipdeck. Gallery Quinn happy.png|Quinn's reaction when she has a star customer badge. Quinn.JPG|Quinn quinns_qna.jpg|Quinn was involved with Matt and Tony in Quinn's Q&A. Quinnperfectorderinhotdoggeria.jpg|Quinn is happy in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Perfect quinn.png Quinnandjojo.jpg Perfect Quinn Order.png Quinn art.png|Fan art of Quinn quinn and marty.png|Quinn And marty cheering quinn and shannon.png|Quinn and Shannon Quinnart.png|Another fanart of Quinn. Quinn, Timm, and Associates.png|Quinn & Timm's billboard before Timm left Quinn.jpg Quinn Fanart.PNG|This is a watercolor painting by forumer Magicmusic|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=4582.315 Quinn's objection.png|Artwork of Quinn's objection Quinn.cake.png|Quinn perfect order at Cupcakeria Papa's.png|Quinn's perfect order in Pancakeria Top 5 closers current.png|Congratulations! Quinn is on the first position of the Top 5 closers current! meow.png|Meow. Quin angry face.png|This is Quinn's angry face. Quinn the kitty cat.png Terms quinn.jpg|Quinn has to go through a lot of documents and she ain't happy 5 quinn.png|All of Quinn's orders throughout the holidays DICE VIONE.png|Quinn is perfect in pancakeria PerfectQuinn.png|Quinn's perfect order in Papa's Cupcakeria! Quinn Pastaria.png Perfect Cupcakes for Quinn.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Closers Category:People with glasses Category:Adults Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Forever Closer Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People who have an Occupation Category:People with brown hair Category:People without eyebrows Category:Q customers